


Fairy Tale

by MateaHefler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Euthanasia, F/M, Heartbreaking, Love, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a story of an enchanted princess, cursed to sleep forever. But, you weren't a prince, he wasn't a princess and fairy tales weren't real.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

A machine beeped steadily, counting the heartbeats. You've been by his side for over an hour, exceeding the time permitted to visit, just holding his once strong hand. You were like a wreck. Bags beneath your eyes were large enough to hide the, formerly, vibrant color of your eyes, your lush hair was limp and lacked the luster he so often complimented.

 

You were hungry but everything you ate, you expelled right back. Worry was gnawing at your stomach, at your heart and soul, like a giant, ravenous beast. Months have passed and he is yet to wake up, to open his beautiful brown eyes. He didn't even twitch. The doctors were losing hope, advising you to pull the plugs and let him pass on. They told you that this was nothing but empty, meaningless existence- a prolonged suffering. You did not want Tooru to suffer but you did not want to part with him just yet. You weren't ready for that kind of pain.

 

But, you knew, the longer you refused the more it will hurt when Tooru finally drew his last breath.

 

Your tears have dried out five months ago. You picked up his frail hand, placed a kiss to the back of it then brought it to your cheek. It was cold- as if Tooru was already a corpse.

 

"You need to wake up, Tooru." Your words were coming out in a scratchy whisper, breaking on each word you formed. "Who will talk my ears off about volleyball otherwise? Hajime-kun misses you too. He has no one to smack these days. You have to wake up. I... I don't know what to do without you." You shuddered, clenching your eyes shut against the burn, to fight off the pain. "Don't leave me, baby."

 

Trembling, you stood up, still holding onto Tooru's hand, and leaned over the sleeping man.

 

"Maybe if I kiss you, you will wake up? Like Snow White or Briar Rose." A sad smile played with your lips as you reminisced the way he would wake you up in the mornings or when he came home from work. "True loves kiss should work, right? I can be your Prince Charming, Tooru, what do you say?"

 

But the kiss you pressed to his pale, dry and cold, lips did not do its magic. Tooru never woke up, only fell deeper into the land of dreams where you did not follow until you grew old.


End file.
